The Act
by Scissorsr1
Summary: What could go wrong when Danny is literally forced to play Danny Phantom in the school's play-and has to compete with DASH BAXTER for the part?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

(A.N: Hm... A new crazy fanfiction has been invented by my brain tonight.)

"Get down here RIGHT NOW!" Jazz yelled up the stairs, looking at her watch to see the clock tick seven. She huffed when there was no movement from his door. Danny was going to be late for school if he didn't get downstairs in less than five minutes, and he was ALWAYS late.

"Go on without me!" Danny hollered, cracking his bedroom door slightly so his sister could hear him. He had gotten no sleep whatsoever from a certain ghost attack made by Skulker at one in the morning.

"Danny, Mr. Lancer said you couldn't be late for school this week! There are things going on in your class. Important EXTRA CREDIT things!" Jazz responded, putting her hands on her hips. This wasn't going over too well.

"Look, I don't need extra credit!"

"Yeah, you only have a D in his class, Danny! Now hurry up or we'll be late. I'm driving you to school today." Jazz walked out the front door to warm up her car, and Danny could hear the engine running from his room.

He pulled on his regular clothes and ran out the door, skipping breakfast and forgetting to put his shoes on. Danny cursed, running back inside to slip them on, and grabbing a small granola bar. It wasn't much of a breakfast, but he had no time to waste. Jazz even honked her horn.

Jack and Maddie were, as usual, sitting in the kitchen, watching the scene unfold.

"Sweetheart, I think that Danny forgot his lunch." Maddie worriedly said, glancing behind her to see a brown paper sack.

Jack shrugged, "Don't worry, Mads. He can get his girlfriend to pay."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny hopped in Jazz's car, seeing her scowl and step on the gas. "Nice job, little brother. The bell's going to ring in three minutes!"

"Well, excuse me for fighting ghosts all night and protecting the city, Jazz!" Danny retorted, sliding his shoes on and putting on his seat belt.

Jazz immediately felt guilty and apologized. Danny was right, after all; he had responsibilities at too young of an age. It was some thing that bothered her almost all the time. She worried about her younger brother going off to fight evil specters and the like...

She parked the car in the school parking lot and watched Danny run inside, leaving her behind. _How rude! Oh, well. He actually has a reason to be running. Besides, I have a free period right now._

Jazz sat back in the car seat, taking time to relax before she actually had to get to class.

Danny, however, was frantically rushing to Mr. Lancer's room, sitting in his seat just when the bell rang. He let out a sigh of relief_, _taking out his messy binder-that he had no time to organize-and trying his hardest not to fall asleep.

"Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer called out the role, expecting Danny not to be there, but he saw the black-haired boy in his assigned seat. The teacher did not fail to notice the bags under Fenton's eyes.

"Here." Danny responded weakly, using his hand as a head rest.

The announcements came on a few minutes later, and the teens of Casper High were speaking on the speaker. Danny sighed, not caring at first, until the one girl said, "Danny Phantom."

His head shot up, and he listened to their speeches with curiosity. Why were they talking about his alter-ego?

"Danny Phantom?" All the kids in the classroom asked, whispering about the ghostly hero with interest.

The announcements droned on:

**_"Since no one has joined the drama club, our principal has decided to write out a play on some thing interesting." A girl said, reading a note card she had in front of her._**

**_"That's right, Casper! We're having a Danny Phantom play!" A boy added, smiling excitedly._**

**_"Tell everyone what the details are, John." _**

**_"Well, it'll be focusing on Amity's hero, and whoever plays his part in the play will decide whether he's a good ghost or a bad one." John explained, "But, whoever has the greatest audition will be able to characterize Danny Phantom."_**

Danny frowned, feeling slightly nervous at the talk of this play. If anyone should be Phantom, it should be him-mostly because he was actually the famous ghost, and partly because he didn't want anyone making him look bad.

**"When will the play be?" The girl asked.**

**"In about two weeks! Your teacher will pick whoever needs extra credit the most and sign them up automatically. If you audition, you get extra credit. But if you win the audition, then you get fifteen points added to your grades!" John said excitedly, smiling at the camera.**

Danny was not smiling. He was frowning. Frowning and shivering.

The T.V. flicked off, and the whole class room buzzed with gossip and talk. Mr. Lancer put up his hands and stopped them, "Students! We all know that I can only pick the one who needs extra credit the most!"

The chatter died down, "Mr. Fenton and Mr. Baxter, you will be competing for the role of Danny Phantom in this year's play. I will pick whoever has the better audition. End of discussion. Now, let's get on with the lesson."

Actually, it wasn't the end of the discussion.

"EW! EW EW EW EW! Mr. Lancer you CANNOT let that LOSER play Invisobil! He isn't even ghost material!" Paulina whined.

"Yeah, Fenton's too big of a LOSER to play a hottie like Phantom!" Starr sided with her friend, gripping the edges of her desk angrily.

"Why should I have to compete with FEN-TOE-NAIL?!" Dash complained, glaring at Danny from the corner of his eye.

Mr. Lancer sighed, "Why do I even bother? Rules are rules, people! I will not stand for this. Enough is enough, now let's get back to the lesson!"

Danny was choking on air. He couldn't stand to play Phantom! Then people would figure out the truth and his life would be terrible and horrible and he couldn't stand to play himself!

_What am I saying? Maybe I've kept this secret for too long... Maybe no one will notice._

Oh, how wrong he was...

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"You're WHAT?!" Sam screamed as she walked home with Danny and Tucker after school.

"Sam, it's not that big of a deal-" Danny muttered, only to be interrupted by Tucker.

"Dude, you CAN NOT play your ghost in the play!" Tucker yelled, dropping his books on the sidewalk and reaching up to shake Danny's shoulders.

"Guys! It isn't a problem. All I have to do is not get the part. It's that simple." Danny responded, taking Tucker's hands off of his shoulders.

Sam looked up to the sky and blew out a breath of air she had been holding. "Promise me you won't get the part."

"I promise." Danny replied honestly, gripping her pinkie with his.

"Lovebirds..." Tucker muttered, picking up his books off of the ground.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS! I thought you stopped saying that!" Danny yelled, his cheeks burning red. He noticed that Sam hadn't said any thing, and he looked over to make sure she agreed with not being lovebirds.

"I'm kinda used to it... People say it all the time." Sam blushed, holding her books tightly to her chest.

Tucker smirked in a pervy way, "So, it's true, then?"

Sam punched him in the arm, blushing a cherry red, "Shut up, Tucker."

They waved, walking their separate ways, and saying goodbye.

It was really too bad they didn't know what was in store for the young halfa.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The next morning, Danny was sitting the auditorium with Dash, who was trying to bring him down.

"You have no chance, Fen-tonia. I've studied everything about Phantom, and I know his whole personality." Dash boasted, crossing his arms smugly, "I already know everyone'll vote for me, because I'm a thousand times better than some geek like you."

Danny was rapidly getting pissed off. "Okay, Dash. Will you be quiet now?"

Before the jock could punch his lights out, Mr. Lancer walked in the auditorium, carrying a stack of papers and a pencil resting on his ear. "Good morning. Are you ready to...'get jiggy with it' as you kids say?"

Dash and Danny shared a look; even though they were enemies, they still knew they had a crazy English teacher.

"Uh, sure, Mr. Lancer." Danny muttered.

"I'm going first." Dash exclaimed rudely, shoving Danny aside and walking up to the stage with confidence. Danny rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair, resting his palm on his cheek with amusement.

Dash stared at Mr. Lancer, getting ready for the teacher to allow him to begin the act.

"Remember, you can get fifteen points added onto your grade if you win." Mr. Lancer held up his thumb and sat down a few rows in front of Danny, holding a notebook in front of him to write things down.

The jock began by jumping up randomly and taking a battle stance, "Show yourself, you ghost, and fight me!"

Danny began to laugh, but quickly covered his mouth.

Dash pretended there were invisible ghosts all around him, and began punching at the air, "I'm Danny Phantom, savior of Amity Park, and I'm gonna kick your as-"

"I believe that's all for now, Mr. Baxter." Mr. Lancer stated, marking his clipboard, "Now, it's your turn, Mr. Fenton."

"Well...I um...I think that Dash should get it." Danny paled.

"You won't be getting out of this that easy, Mr. Fenton. Your act, please." Mr. Lancer commented, a serious look on his face.

Danny slowly walked up to the stage, tripping on the first few steps and stumbling until he was where the light was shining.

_What do I say?_

"I don't have all day to sit here, Mr. Fenton."

"Um...sorry...Mr. Lancer." Danny took a deep breath and looked left to right, almost in a panicked mode.

"Any time, now." Dash muttered, snickering from the back.

Danny took a weak pose and was about to say something when-

"A little more effort." Mr. Lancer commented.

Danny rolled his eyes and stood up, "Look, I'm not cut out for this-"

"Just try, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer advised, getting his pencil ready.

He took one of his famous battle stances on the stage, shocking both of the two others in the room.

"You're going down-literally!" Danny yelled, kicking the air expertly and landing with a kneeled position on the wooden floors of the stage.

Mr. Lancer stood up and clapped, "Bravo, Mr. Fenton!"

Even Dash stood up and clapped. It seemed so real...as if...as if he really WAS the ghost boy. But that couldn't be...

Danny was shocked out of his anger and saw his position on the stage, gasping and immediately going back to his weak position. "Um...Mr. Lancer, I don't-"

"You get the part!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed, still clapping, and throwing the clipboard on the chair. Not even the jock could argue with the way that was handled.

It was so REAL.

(A.N: Continue?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

(A.N: Here we go. Another chapter has been created with a fiery beginning.)

**Last time: "You get the part!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed, still clapping, and throwing the clipboard on the chair. Not even the jock could argue with the way that was handled.**

**It was so REAL**.

Danny froze, "No...I can't do the part."

Mr. Lancer stopped clapping, the smile erasing from his face, "Mr. Fenton, you and I both know that you need this extra credit!"

"I know...I know, sir...but I can't."

Mr. Lancer sighed, plopping back down in his chair, "You're doing this role, no matter what! You have to pass my class. Now, here's the script."

Danny walked slowly down the steps with stiff and tense muscles. _How could I let this happen? How could I have been so stupid?_

Mr. Lancer handed him the thick paperback of the play, and saw Danny's face turn pale. His hand shook violently as he took the paper, and he ran out the doors of the auditorium.

Dash huffed, crossing his arms and muttering curses at Danny, who transformed in the school's bathroom and began invisibly flying to Sam's house. She was going to kill him for getting the part.

It was Saturday, and it was the afternoon. Danny felt bad about disturbing Sam when she was sleeping-a vampire thing-in the middle of the day, but he didn't want to talk to Tucker about it. Sam was the one with more sense.

"Danny?" Sam was sleeping in her bed, but she just woke up at hearing him phase through her window and enter her room.

"Sam, I swear I didn't mean to break the promise, but Mr. Lancer-"

"He gave you the part, didn't he?" Sam asked, sitting up from her bed and lying her head against the bedrest.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really tried, but Mr. Lancer insisted and I really need a better grade and-" Danny was out of breath, holding onto the wall for support.

"It's okay, Danny. I knew you were going to get the part...I mean, how could you stop acting like yourself?" The goth interrupted, rubbing her eyes slightly.

Danny was surprised at her reaction. Sam seemed to be completely calm about the whole issue, but on the inside, Danny was screaming.

"But what if there's a ghost attack in the middle of the play? What if someone figures out who I really am? What if-"

"Danny, it isn't always about 'what-if'. You can do this role just fine. It will be over before you know it." Sam replied, shooing it off.

"That's not what you said at that pageant one time!" Danny sat on the edge of her bed with anger.

"Hey! That was totally different! Everyone knows that goths don't fit in with snobby pink-wearing princesses!"

"Sure, sure; because having a ghost identity is so much easier than a pageant." Danny rolled his eyes, running a hand through his white hair.

"Why don't you talk to Jazz about it? She's a really good counselor. I bet she could help you with this situation." Sam offered, laying back down and pulling her velvet covers over her cold form.

"Okay...I'll do that." Danny muttered, standing up and phasing though her wall and flying quickly to his house to see Jazz.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny opened the door of his house and saw Jazz at the computer desk, typing up some random essay for English and doing her math homework at the same time. Yes, Jazz can multitask.

"Jazz?" Danny asked.

His ginger sister looked up, almost screaming, but she realized it had only been her younger brother who had tapped her.

"Oh, hi danny!" Jazz smiled, setting down her pencil and calculator to give him a hug.

"Jazz...Jazz, you're crushing me..." Danny managed to choke out under the pressure of her hug. She quickly backed away, a worried look on her face.

"Danny, what are you doing home from the audition so early? I thought Mr. Lancer said it would last for-"

"I got the part." Danny interrupted sheepishly, watching Jazz's face form into shock and terror.

"Danny! You can't play him! Everyone would realize that you're-"

"I know, Jazz. That's why I'm not going to show up." Danny muttered, throwing the script at her.

"But Danny! You have to do it!" Jazz yelled out, grabbing the script off of her face and opening it up.

**_Page One:_**

**_[Danny Phantom enters the stage.]_**

**_Danny: There are so many things that I'd die for-but I'm pretty much already dead... Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe I should just think this through. [Air comes out of mouth.]_**

**_Ghost: Beware! It is I, the master of all technology!_**

**_Danny: Oh, great. It's this guy._**

**_Ghost: I will require a computer and some nuclear weapons so that I may rule the world!_**

**_Danny: Not on my watch, you won't! [Fight scene begins.]_**

Jazz's eye brow twitched, "This play...sucks."

Danny stopped on the stair case in shock. Jazz never said a small cuss word like that. _The play must've sucked so bad that Jazz had to cuss!_

"Sorry...but just read this next page!" Jazz handed the script back to him, and he took it, reading to the spot she pointed to.

**_Danny: [Whacks the ghost on the head. The ghost falls and he sucks him up with his vacuum.] _**

"Hahaha! I have a vacuum! I'm pretty sure it's called a thermos..." Danny sighed and wiped a few hysterical tears from his eyes.

_**Danny: [Sighs and wipes sweat from brow. Looks down and sees dirty costume.] I wish I had a girlfriend to clean this up...it's too bad that I never had one when I was alive.**_

**_Girl: [Runs randomly up to Phantom and hugs him.] I know someone who would love to be your girlfriend! _**

**_Danny: [Terrified at the girl. He turns intangible and flies off. The scene changes to the Green Ghost place.]_**

Danny burst out laughing. "The Green Ghost Place?! Ha! Everyone knows it's the Ghost Zone! Who even wrote this play?"

He flipped the sheet over, only to find a name scribbled in the top right corner.

**Eugene Lancer**

"His first name is Eugene?" Danny raised an eyebrow and handed his sister the paper so that she could see for herself.

"That was unexpected... Anyway, you have to be Danny Phantom in the play! I know that you know that you don't want anyone else making you look bad!" Jazz poured out, "Now go upstairs and study this script. You need a good grade."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Jazz, honestly. I have plenty of good grades."

"D's are not good grades, Danny!"

"Well, they're better than failing. Besides, if I don't graduate from high school then I can always have a job as a crime and ghost fighting superhero-which is what I already am-and make a living by signing autographs."

Jazz shooed him upstairs and walked back to her desk to finish her AP homework. Her brother had a lot to learn...

Danny was sitting on his bed, laughing hysterically at the play script. Well, it wasn't exactly Mr. Lancer's fault-or anyone else's-because they didn't exactly know about Phantom too well. Sure, there were a few people who watched the ghost fights he had, but most of the people ran away in terror.

**_Page Two: _**

**_[Scene in the Green Ghost Place.]_**

**_Danny: [Sitting on a rock in a depressed state, holding his head up with his hand.] I wonder who would except me for who I am... I mean, I know I'm a ghost...but...what about the rest of my life? What about getting married and going to school and...what else is there? _**

**_[Leans on back and rests with his arms behind his head.] _**

**_Maybe I'm not supposed to do anything... But I've always thought that, somehow, someone out there loves me. [Sits back up.] Maybe there is... [Begins to get excited and flies off of rock, leaving the Green Ghost Place.]_**

**_[Change scene to Casper High.]_**

**_Girl #1: Did you hear about that Phantom kid? I heard he wants to be a human._**

**_Girl #2: Why would he ever want to be a human? Humans can't fly or do any of that cool stuff like he can. I don't think he knows what he has._**

**_Girl #1: Yeah. The next thing you know, he'll show up at the front steps._**

**_[Danny lands on front steps, waiting for students to get out of school.]_**

**_Danny: Maybe if I talk to these kids, they can tell me how to be normal. I wonder if someone loves me in there..._**

Danny rolled his eyes as he read the script. "Jazz was right. This DOES suck! Hopefully I can get Mr. Lancer to change it tomorrow."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It was tomorrow.

And Mr. Lancer was strongly disagreeing.

"Mr. Lancer, this doesn't make any sense! The whole play is based off of Danny Phantom getting a girl friend! What does that have to do with literature?!" Danny asked as he sat in the auditorium that Sunday.

"The student body of Casper High has not joined the drama club, Mr. Fenton, therefore, we have to take risks and make the play more interesting. Since all the boys and girls of this school have only two interests-dating and Danny Phantom-we have decided to make some changes to the plays around here. Now, we're starting at scene one. A few of our past drama members have decided to be a part of the play this year, so be lucky that you aren't on your own." Mr. Lancer explained, sitting down in his usual seat and getting prepared with his director's script.

SCENE ONE:

Danny shook his head in disgust as he walked onto the wooden stage.

"There are so many things that I'd do-I mean, die-for, but I'm pretty much already dead... Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe I should just think this through." He pretended to blow air out of his mouth like he usually would when he detected a ghost, and waited for whoever had the part of Technus.

Dash walked on and began doing karate movements. "Beware! It is I, the master of all technology!"

Danny raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Mr. Lancer, I'm pretty sure that a technology ghost doesn't do karate..."

"CUT!" Mr. Lancer yelled, doing a face palm. "Mr. Fenton, I certainly agree with your statement... Please try to walk like you're going to threaten Phantom, Mr. Baxter."

Dash glared at Danny, "No problem." He walked to the back of the stage and restarted the scene. Now he walked forward like he was better than anyone-full of confidence.

Danny was about to burst out laughing at how much Dash resembled Technus, but he bit his thumb to prevent his vocal chords from malfunctioning.

"Beware! It is I, the master of all technology!" Dash thundered, throwing his script book on the ground dramatically.

"Oh, great. It's this guy." Danny muttered under his breath, as if he was in a real fight with Technus and the ghost was annoying him to no end, which wasn't hard to do.

Dash forgot the rest of his lines and quickly reached down to pick up his book and read it, "I will require a computer and some...new cleaner weapons so that I may rule the-"

"CUT!" Mr. Lancer yelled, giving Danny a chance to laugh his heart out, "Mr. Baxter, it is not 'new cleaner'! Haven't you been practicing your lines? NUCLEAR. NUCLEAR!"

Dash sighed, going back to his original position and trying it again.

He got it right.

"Not on my watch, you won't!" Danny yelled, pretending to punch Dash in the face.

Dash took it literally and grabbed Danny by the neck, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"CUT! Mr. Baxter, the scene clearly states that you must pretend to fight!" Mr. Lancer rubbed his face wearily and tried his best not to lose patience.

"Alright, let's go ahead with page two. Get in your places, people! We're staring in the Green Ghost Place."

Danny fell on the floor with laughter, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mr. Lancer looked up angrily, "MR. FENTON! What seems to be the problem?"

Danny stopped and wiped a few tears from his eye, "Nothing...haha...it's just...pfft...it isn't called the Green Ghost Place. It's called the Ghost Zone."

Dash raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "How would you know that?"

"Because. My parents are both ghost hunters." Danny replied, getting up from the floor and dusting himself off.

"Hm... alright, every one change the scene to the Ghost Zone." Mr. Lancer scribbled some thing with his pen and yelled, "ACTION!"

Danny sat on a rock prop, looking at the play's walls that the kids painted. It was neon green...

He sat on the rock, trying to look depressed, holding his head up with his hand.

"I wonder who would except me for who I am...I mean, I know that I'm a ghost...but...what about the rest of my life? What about getting married and going to school and...hm. What else is there?" He leaned on his back and pretended to look comfortable and confused. "Maybe I'm not supposed to do anything... But I've always thought that, somehow, someone out there loves me."

Danny sat back up, "Maybe there is..." A grin formed on his face and he pretended to fly off of the rock, leaving the Ghost Zone. The curtains closed and reopened to reveal the play's walls-looking like lockers._**  
**_  
Two girls walked up onto the stage, holding their books up to their chests. It was Paulina and Star.

Paulina spoke first, having to hold up her script to study it. She wasn't good at memorizing things.

"Did you hear about that CUTE ghost boy named Invisobil? I heard he wants to be a human-so we can date! Isn't that sweet?!"**__**

"CUT!" Mr. Lancer yelled, "Mrs. Sanchez, do you mind actually reading off of the script this time?"

Paulina sighed, "Sure, whatever... Did you hear about that Phantom kid? I heard he wants to be a human."

Star's face morphed into confusion, "Why would he ever want to be a human? Human's can't fly or do any of that cool stuff like he can.  
I don't think he knows what he has."

"Yeah. The next thing you know, he'll show up at the front steps." Paulina squinted her eyes and she read the script closely to her face.

Danny ran onto the stage, making it look like he had landed there from flying, and sat on the steps of the school, waiting for the students to get out.

"Maybe if I talk to these kids, they can tell me how to be normal. I wonder if some one loves me in there..." He trailed off, looking at Mr. Lancer's approval.

The teacher nodded, "CUT! Very well done, Mr. Fenton."

Danny nodded, seeing Dash walk onto the stage next to him, "Hey, Mr. L, do you think we could put Danny up in a harness and...you know, make him look like he was flying? It'd be awesome."

Mr. Lancer rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "That is a wonderful suggestion, Mr. Baxter."

Danny frowned; he wasn't liking the look of this. Dash was planning some thing... Some thing bad.

(A.N: I tried to write as much as possible. Thanks for your support! I appreciate every thing that was said and my followers. I will continue this story if you all wish.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**(A.N: Here we go! Its time for a rehearsal after school!)**

**Last time: Danny nodded, seeing Dash walk onto the stage next to him, "Hey, Mr. L, do you think we could put Danny up in a harness and...you know, make him look like he was flying? It'd be awesome."**

**Mr. Lancer rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "That is a wonderful suggestion, Mr. Baxter."**

**Danny frowned; he wasn't liking the look of this. Dash was planning some thing... Some thing bad.**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny had flown home adter the rehearsal that Sunday at a quick speed, only pausing for a second to make sure no one had spotted him.

Now that he had to play Danny Phantom in his school's play, he was more worried than ever. But he only decided to do it because he needed a major grade boost.

He flew up to his bedroom window and phased through it, transforming back to his human form.

His whole family was downstairs getting ready for dinner. Danny wondered what his mom had tried to prepare this time. Every meal came alive...

So, being a good boy, Danny walked down stairs to greet his family at the dinner table.

Jazz was reading her book on parental guidance. Maddie was cooking...some thing...and Jack was screwing an invention together.

"Say...dad? What is that?" Danny asked, pulling out a chair to sit by his sister.

"Well, Danny, it's a Fenton-Hardtrop." Jack replied.

"Fenton...whattrop?" Danny asked nervously, staring at the device with worry.

"Yep. This sucker makes a ghost get sent immediately back to the ghost zone." Jack said, happily tucking the small device in his pocket as Maddie was about to serve them their meal.

"Here you are." Maddie said as she passed out plates. Each one had a bit of green goo on the side and some weird blue ice cubes.

Not wanting to be rude, Danny began to whistle so he wouldn't have to eat the disgusting green and blue food.

"So, Danny, Jazz tells me that you're in the school play." Maddie stated, poking at her plate as well. No one was really eating. They would probably end up ordering pizza.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm in the play." Danny muttered uncomfortably.

"What role do you have?" Maddie asked, smiling at Jack.

"Uh..." Danny trailed off and looked up at his parents. If he said he was playing a ghost...what would they say?

Jazz could see his hesitation and answered for him, "He's playing Danny Phantom."

Jack, who had been eating some of the goo, spit it out, "WHAT?! No son of mine is playing an evil ghost!"

Danny sheepishly shrugged, "I kinda have to... Mr. Lancer said I couldn't back out of it. It adds fifteen points to my grades... You're not going to the play, are you?"

"Oh, Danny! I'm so sorry, sweetie, but I don't think that your father could handle it." Maddie said, patting her angry husband on the back to calm him down.

Danny sighed with relief; at least there was one less thing he could worry about going wrong.

Jazz decided that no one was going to eat the disgusting dinner, so she took out her cell phone. "Who wants pizza?"

Maddie ended up cleaning the dishes and paying the pizza man.

They dined on Dominoes.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

As Danny walked into Casper High that Monday, he noticed posters all over the wall... Posters of Danny Phantom.

"Oh, no." he muttered, walking to his locker and opening it, "The first day back to school and they already have pictures of me on the walls..."

"Hey, Danny!" Tucker greeted, paying his pal on the back.

"Hey, Tuck..." Danny sighed with a bit of regret.

"What's up with you, man?" Tucker asked, shoving his cracked PDA in his pocket.

"That stupid play is really taking it out of me... We have after school rehearsal today. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Dude, trust me, it's nothing to freak about. All you do is say some lines on a stage."

"That's not why I'm worried, Tucker! What if some one finds out about-"

"They won't. Me and Sam will be there. You don't have to worry." Tucker replied reassuringly, giving his pal a thumbs up.

Sam approached the two boys, "What'd I miss?"

"Danny's just freaking out about that whole Danny Phantom play issue." Tucker explained, waving it off with his hand.

Sam worriedly stared in Danny's direction, trying to give him some comfort, "It's seriously not that bad. No one will even know, okay?"

Danny looked up from the floor and nodded, still seeming worried, but a lot less worried than before.

The bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Danny said glumly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking down the hallway into Lancer's room.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The announcements were turned on after about an hour of class had passed, just like it usually did.

**_"Good morning, Casper High! I'm Claudia with your upcoming news."_**

**_"And I'm Chad. We're here to talk about the new play, starring Danny Phantom!" _**

**_"That's right, Chad! It looks like we've found a suitable student to do the role."_**

**_"Well, what's his name?"_**

**_"Danny Fenton."_**

**_"There you have it, students of Casper High! Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom!" Chad declared strongly, smiling at the screen with his pearly white teeth. _**

**_"You know, Chad, I can't help but think that Fenton sounds a lot like Phantom. Isn't that ironic?" Claudia asked her partner, glancing at him and facing the screen again._**

**_"Hm...You're right. Fenton does sound a lot like Phantom... Anyhow, those of you who would like to see the play: tickets cost five dollars. It will begin to show on Thursday-meaning that the actors of the play only have three days to put it together. Good luck, and your upcoming news is signing off. Have a marvelous Monday, Casper!" _**

The television clicked off, and Mr. Lancer stood up from his desk. "Those of you who are in the play, we are having a rehearsal after school if you didn't already know."

Danny sighed; he remembered yesterday's rehearsal, and how Paulina and Dash were complete idiots. He chuckled a bit.

"Now, let us begin today's lesson by learning a little about sonnets." Mr. Lancer said as he pulled up the projector screen to reveal a bunch of words. The class groaned.

Danny was too confused to understand it, but he didn't raise his hand, because every one knows that you try not to ask questions in high school or else you'll look like an idiot. Then again, if you DON'T ask questions, that also makes you look like an idiot.

Danny was even more confused.

"Sonnets written by Shakespeare have ten syllables in each line. He even added an end rhyme." Mr. Lancer began to mark out the accents on the board with an expo marker.

So far no one was paying attention, but they all jumped up when the bell rang for the end of the school day.

Danny walked to the auditorium with a frown. Today he had a bad feeling about going to the rehearsal.

A thought struck him as he entered the gigantic theater-like room. Who was going to play Danny Phantom's love interest in the play? He hoped it wouldn't be Paulina. She scared him now.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer grabbed his shoulders, "Today you're going in the harness for a test run on flying."

Danny gulped, "Uh, isn't that a little...dangerous?"

Mr. Lancer shook his head no, "Of course not! If it wasn't safe then you wouldn't be going up there now!"

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Well, okay..." He could always use his ghost powers if some thing went wrong. So, Danny climbed into the harness and watched as two strong jocks lifted him on a rope super high, almost too high that he could touch the ceiling of the stage.

This was going to be a long rehearsal...

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"CUT! You cannot bump into Mr. Fenton while he's in the harness, Mr. Baxter!" Mr. Lancer yelled. They had already wasted about an hour. There was no way this play would be finished in time.

To add on to the terror, it was raining and lightning outside, so the rehearsal would be longer than necessary since the actors were practically stationed there.

Danny was not enjoying himself. He was held up at least fifteen feet from the ground on the harness. He had tried to get Mr. Lancer to change the play and make him just pretend he was flying by running fast, but Lancer insisted that a harness would make the play more realistic. And more people would join the drama club...

"Mr. Baxter! What did I just tell you? Alright, that's a wrap. You can all go home." Mr. Lancer rubbed his temples and watched Danny come down. He had a major wedgie...

It was almost like that one time when Dash hung him up on the flag pole by his underwear.

Dash smirked evilly and high-fived his pals. Anything that was harmful or that inflicted pain upon Danny was like a treat to them. A treat that was everlasting.

"We'll begin costumes tomorrow." The teacher waved as the students ran out of the auditorium and covered their heads in the rain.

But a certain boy didn't run out in the rain. Danny walked down the school's empty hallway and phased through the boys bathroom, changing into Phantom and flying home intangibly through the rain. How lucky he was to have powers...

Actually, it was unlucky, too. The costumes were going to be tried on tomorrow after school. Danny was extremely worried that some one would figure out it was him... But what were the chances of that?

...100%.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny was up in his room, trying to manage completeing a little bit of his homework since the ghost attacks had increased ten fold. None were from Vlad or Skulker; it was mainly the box ghost...probably because it was close to Christmas and the gifts were boxes.

As he moved his small blue lamp towards his thick stack of papers for a better view, Danny picked up a pencil to write with. Then he began his task with difficulty. His brain wasn't working or agreeing with him. Danny was too busy worrying about costumes tomorrow.

He ended up going downstairs.

"Hey, Jazz. Mom. Dad." Danny greeted as he sat down in his usual seat for dinner.

"I heard that you're going to be in a harness." Jazz joked, laughing at her brother.

Great. Who else knew about his terrible harness act? Danny couldn't help but think that Dash was planning some thing to embarrass him, just like yesterday...

...and Danny was figuring it out.

**(A.N: Butter biscuits, I hate author's notes! Hopefully something good will come out of this... Be prepared for the next chapter. It might frighten you.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**(A.N: This is the beginning of chaos!)**

**Last time: "Hey, Jazz. Mom. Dad." Danny greeted as he sat down in his usual seat for dinner.**

**"I heard that you're going to be in a harness." Jazz joked, laughing at her brother.**

**Great. Who else knew about his terrible harness act? Danny couldn't help but think that Dash was planning some thing to embarrass him, just like yesterday...**

**...and Danny was figuring it out.**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It was another terrible dinner that night, so, Jazz took out the left over pizza and decided for the family to eat that instead of the murderous hotdogs.

"Mads, it's not your fault. It's those ghosts that get to you." Jack patted his sad wife on the back, accidentally letting chunks of his pizza land on her blue jumpsuit. Talk about gross...

Jazz sighed, cleaning up the table for her mother. "Mom...really, you should just try to stop putting this anti-ghost material in our food... I know you're worried, but I think it's a little bit too much."

Danny looked at his sister in amazement and shock, "Jazz! You know how mom gets! ... You are seriously changing... I mean, you've got this new language. I've never seen you say a minor bad word! But now... Well, now you're coming out of your shell." Danny muttered.

Jazz glared at him, "Don't you have to study your script for the play?"

Danny stomped up the stair case, "It's not my fault that I'm a-I mean-have other things to do!"

That was a close one. I need to be more careful about what I say...

Danny decided to call Tucker and Sam. He hadn't been able to talk to them lately, with all this play business.

"Hey, Danny!" His friends chorused into the phone.

"Hi, guys." Danny smiled a bit. He missed the sound of their happy and cheerful voices.

"So, dude, what are you gonna do tomorrow at rehearsal? Me and Sam haven't heard from you all week!" Tucker realized.

"Tuck... It's only Monday, remember?" Danny asked, glancing at his calendar.

"Don't listen to him, Danny. He's too technology-obsessed to understand." Sam growled.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"Well, Danny, if you must know, my parents are taking me shopping tomorrow after school! FOR A DRESS!" Sam yelled angrily into the phone, making both of the boys move it slightly away from their ears.

"Look, it isn't as bad as what I have to do! I've got to put a wig on. A SCRATCHY, white, over-used wig! Not only that, but I have to put on a costume! A costume that Mr. Lancer is making me wear, and it's too big on me. I'm going to look SAGGY at the play! SAGGY!" Danny shook his head, and flopped onto his bed with the phone held up to his ear.

"That sucks for the both of you." Tucker chuckled on the other line.

"Yeah. I know." Danny rubbed his face, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the stupid building we go to every single week. Good luck, Sam. Bye, Tuck."

"Bye!" they yelled, all three of them hanging up at the same exact time.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A whole school day had passed, just like that. Now, the halfa stood wearily in the auditorium, fifteen feet in the air, once again.

"Mr. Lancer, is this really necessary?" Danny asked miserably.

The teacher just shrugged, and began directing. "Today, we're dressing in the costumes. I advise all of you to be careful with them. One rip, and you're going to pay for a new one. Mr. Baxter, if you would please let Mr. Fenton down so he may get changed as well?"

Dash smirked, yanking the rope so that it gave Danny another wedgie, and finally letting him fall down, only to grab hold of the rope right before he touched the ground.

"Mr. Baxter! That was completely unnecessary! Detention, all of you who took part in that! Mr. Fenton, are you alright?" Mr. Lancer asked, walking over to the paled teenager.

"I'm...f-fine, Mr. Lancer." Danny stuttered. That little free fall made him remember the first time he had learned how to fly with his ghost powers. He risked jumping off of Fenton Works, hoping that he would be able to fly in his ghost form. It wasn't until five feet left that he hovered above the concrete. His stupidity could've caused him to die.

"Very well. Get dressed and meet back in the auditorium in no less than ten minutes." Mr. Lancer said, opening a giant cardboard box full of costumes.

"Grab your costume on the way out. You may get dressed in the bathrooms, if you wish."

Danny rolled his eyes slightly as we walked out with the wig and black oversized costume.

_Do I really have to wear this?_

He followed the boys to the bathrooms, but right as he got to the door, Dash pushed him back.

"Sorry, Fentina. You're gonna have to find somewhere else. This bathroom is for cool people only."

Danny sighed, walking down two large hallways to the other bathroom, which was locked.

He looked both ways to make sure no one was looking, and searched for any cameras that could spot him. There were none.

So, Danny phased his hand through the door knob and unlocked it, walking inside and relocking the door. No one would walk in on him...

"Alright... How does this this work?" Danny asked himself aloud, slipping the jumpsuit over himself and then trying to zip it up at the back. The costume was terrible. There were green contacts to go with it; he HATED contacts!

After many attempted tries at putting it on, he shrugged and tried putting the uncomfortable wig on. Danny growled and tore it off.

"I hate this thing! Why do I even have to-hold on a second..."

He phase out of the costume and transformed into the REAL Danny Phantom.

"There. In your face, Mr. Lancer."

Danny looked in the mirror and noticed that he looked TOO much like Danny Phantom. Oh well; he would act more clumsy and no one could tell.

Danny walked out of the bathroom, hid the costume in the ceiling, and walked back to the auditorium.

The whole theatre was empty except for Mr. Lancer. No one had finished getting dressed and it had already been past ten minutes.

"Um...sir?" Danny squeaked out, cautiously walking towards his teacher.

Mr. Lancer jumped at the echoing voice, turning around to see Fenton in the Danny Phantom costume. He gasped, seein how alike they looked. It seemed as if Danny was the REAL one.

"Mr. Fenton, if you would sit down and wait for the others, that would be fantastic."

"Uh, how come they aren't back here yet?" Danny asked, rubbing his neck.

"Sometimes, Mr. Fenton, teenagers take a longer time than necessary to get changed. I should have known that this play was going to be a failure..."

Danny felt pretty bad at this moment. "You know, sir...my **parents** have some ghost guns that I can **attach**to my hand to make it look like **I** have a ghost ray."

Mr. Lancer nodded, "Would that be appropriate to use? Is it safe?"

"Yeah... You can **control** it pretty well, I guess. Besides, it only works on ghosts." Danny replied, regretting his words immediately.

"Hm. Not a bad idea, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer smiled a small smile.

Soon everyone started coming into the auditorium, and Mr. Lancer told every kid about the ghost guns and how it made "a real effect" on the audience.

Danny mentally smacked himself.

"Now that we are dressed in our costumes, we will begin on page seventeen." Mr. Lancer explained.

Everyone turned to that page and saw the title,**_"Love at First Sight." _**

_Oh, great. A love scene...with me in it._

"We'll be having our wonderful Claire act out the role of Danny Phantom's love interest. Claire, step out here, please."

Danny stared at the shadow of a girl walking towards them. When she came into the light, Danny froze.

Ginger hair ran down to her elbows, and she had bright blue eyes and a few freckles on her face.

But she wasn't Sam.

"Hi." Claire said seductively into Danny's ear, making his cheeks turn red.

_Oh, no... How did I end up with a...a..._

"What's your name? My name is Claire." She whispered, trailing her fingernails down his back.

Danny moved backwards slightly, "Uh...uh...um... My name is...Danny."

"I like that name." Her fingernail traced the out line of his jaw, and he winced.

"M-Mr. Lancer? Do you think you could get some one...else...to play my love interest?"

Mr. Lancer looked up from his chart, "Hm? Oh, I'm afraid I can't, Mr. Fenton."

Danny gulped, "You're a naughty little boy. Why did you tell on me?" Claire put her hand on his chest.

"Look, I don't think you know who-"

"I know exactly who you are." Claire smirked devilishly.

"Would you s-stop touching me?" Danny asked, burning even a brighter red than before.

"Oh, sure!" Claire said in a pep like tone, laughing, "I wondered when you would freak out the most!"

Danny was confused. Did she just trick him?

"Did you just trick me?" He asked her, his face twisting in shock and anger.

"Of course! Did you honestly think I was like that? It's called acting, silly!" Claire smiled fully, "Don't worry. I won't be like that for the whole play... You have a really good costume. It looks so...real."

Danny shrugged, "Well, Mr. Lancer had good taste."

That was obviously a lie.

"Oh, okay then..." Claire responded, jumping off of the stage to talk to the teacher.

"I'm officially freaked out..." Danny whispered running a clammy hand through his 'fake' white hair.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"What do you guys say we give 'Phantom' a little trouble on Thursday?" Dash told his pals, who were also jocks, in the corner of the auditorium.

"What kind of trouble are we looking at, here?" A jock asked, turning to Dash curiously during the rehearsal as Lancer instructed Danny on what to do.

"Harness trouble. Here's what we do..." Dash huddled up with the jocks like they would during a football game.

Danny watched from the corner of his eye as Dash evilly stared in his direction.

_Okay, this is getting bad..._

Danny had wanted to play the role of Phantom, of course, so as not to embarrass his alter ego in any form.

He shivered at the thought of some one like Dash taking his place; maybe even Kwan.

It would be something unthinkable.

(A. N: I think I might stop here because apparently my writing isn't good enough... Let me know if I should continue-but my exams are coming up next week so I might not have enough time to write as much.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

(A.N: I hope you guys know what you're doing...its about to get...more awkward. Haha. But seriously thanks though about the whole exam final luck thing. That was really cool of you.)

Last time: "What do you guys say we give 'Phantom' a little trouble on Thursday?" Dash told his pals, who were also jocks, in the corner of the auditorium.

"What kind of trouble are we looking at, here?" A jock asked, turning to Dash curiously during the rehearsal as Lancer instructed Danny on what to do.

"Harness trouble. Here's what we do..." Dash huddled up with the jocks like they would during a football game.

Danny watched from the corner of his eye as Dash evilly stared in his direction.

**_Okay, this is getting bad..._**_  
_  
DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It was a regular Wednesday-well, at least it seemed that way to Danny Fenton, who was freaking out beyond measures.

Why did he have to be forced to join the play for extra credit? Why did he have to play Danny Phantom?

There was only one answer to his problem: HE was the one who accepted the dare by Sam to enter the portal. HE was the one who decided to use his powers for good and fight ghosts. Not to mention that he didn't want any one making him look bad during the play...

So, there Danny was... standing at his locker after school that day, waiting to inform Tucker and Sam about what his suspicions were on Dash.

He had thought it through almost the whole day, trying to figure out what that evil jock was planning. Even during gym class and lunch.

And so far he had absolutely nothing figured out.

He smacked his head on his heavy books in the metallic entryway of the school-owned red locker and let out a sigh.

"Dude, are you talking to Poindexter in there or what?" Tucker asked suddenly from behind him.

Danny jumped slightly and immediately took his head out of his locker, "GAH! Tuck, don't scare me like that!"

"Whoa," Tucker held his arms up defensively, "dude, you look like you haven't slept in weeks!"

Sam walked up to them and raised an eyebrow, "Danny? Why are you so...tired-looking? Aw, don't tell me it's because of that stupid play!"

"Look, guys, there's more than one problem now." Danny explained, closing his locker with force because of the trillions of books he managed to cram in there.

"Well, are you gonna tell us what it is?" Tucker asked, adjusting his glasses.

"It's this girl..." Danny trailed off, remembering the terrible events from yesterday's rehearsal.

Sam's knuckles turned white as she gripped her textbooks closely to her chest. "Is it Paulina?! That shallow little-"

"No! It's not Paulina... It's Claire." Danny glanced at Tucker's PDA screen. He had less than six minutes to get ready-transform into his ghost mode, that is-and meet with his fellow actors in the auditorium.

"Claire? Is she hot?" Tucker asked, looking a little bit around the crowded hallway to see if Danny could point her out. Maybe he had a chance.

"Tuck, she's at least two years older than me...and I'm pretty sure she's a child molester." Danny muttered under his breath.

"Is Claire REALLY that bad?" Sam asked, her athemyst eyes forming into a womanly worry. No one was stealing her boy...friend away.

"What does she look like?" Tucker asked, giving up his search in the hallway to turn back to his friends. Sam rolled her eyes.

Danny rubbed behind his neck nerously; if he kept talking then he'd be late for the rehearsal. "Um... I'll call you later and tell you. I have to go."

His two best friends nodded in understanding and waved goodbye, watching as the halfa zoomed down to the bathroom to get "changed".

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Mr. Fenton, you're one minute late." Mr. Lancer bellowed, seeing Danny just arrive and the door smacking shut behind him.

"Sorry, sir. I was just trying to get...um...these contacts in." Danny lied, sheepishly going to put the harness on.

"Hm. Alright, then, Mr. Fenton. Now that every one is here, I would like to begin with the love scene we tried to start yesterday."

Danny gulped, seeing Claire bat her thick eyelashes at him. This was going to be a long rehearsal...

Danny read his lines over and over in his head so he could study them while Mr. Lancer worked with the other students. The "other students" consisted of Dash, Kwan, Star, Paulina, old play members, and a bunch of other jocks who needed extra credit.

All of that meant that Danny was going to be spending A LOT of time with "child-molester Claire".

"So, I heard your parents are ghost hunters." Her thick voice whispered. Danny could feel her eyes traveling all over his body; it was a VERY uncomfortable feeling.

"Huh? Yeah; I guess news travels fast..." Danny glanced up a bit and looked nervously back down at the script.

"There's a kissing scene after six lines." Claire smiled, pointing at his script with a red-painted fingernail.

Danny paled; he didn't have any idea that there was a kissing scene! There was no way he was going to kiss a...a...OLDER GIRL!

"What do you say we practice?" Claire asked, but made her peppy voice return right away, "Unless you don't want to?"

_What am I dealing with? A molester AND a crazy, looney chick? I wasn't cut out for this!_

"Actually, I think it'd better wait." Danny replied with a bit of courage, watching her face form into disappointment.

"Okay. I guess you're right. Where did you say that you got that costume?" Claire asked, her blue eyes traveling below his gray belt now.

Danny blushed uncomfortably, "Um... I didn't say. My English teacher gave me it. He said it was..."

Claire's eyes were lowering to his pants again.

"...could you not stare at my..."

Claire was inching towards him now.

"...look, I respect you and all, but..."

"HEY, WOULD YOU LAY OFF!" He yelled, taking her traveling hand off of his thigh.

Every one looked in their direction with a shocked expression. Fenton NEVER yelled...but the thing that caught everyone's attention the most was how eerie Danny's voice sounded; how it echoed through out the whole room. Dash thought he saw a green flash pass through Danny's eyes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fenton, but is there some thing you would like to tell me for interrupting the other students?" Mr. Lancer asked, taking a step towards the halfa.

"Yeah, there is! This...this CLAIRE person keeps on-" Danny's eyes shot open, and he realized that he wasn't being Fenton; the shy, loser, non-tattle-tale Fenton.

"I mean...nothing, sir. I'm sorry, sir." Danny muttered weakly, his eyes softening. Sure, he was angry, but what about the play? No one else would play Claire's part... Unless Sam did.

Nah, there was no way Sam was going to wear a dress for Casper High's enjoyment...but she might do it for Danny if he asked really, really nicely.

"Very, well. Would you care to take a break, Mr. Fenton? You seem...what is it you kids say...'out of it' lately." Mr. Lancer added, shooing Danny off to leave for a few minutes.

"Thanks..." Danny hollered as he ran out the doors, which slammed shut. He flew invisibly to the bathroom and stepped on the white tiled-floor, turning on a sink to rinse his face off. Danny remembered reading in a magazine some where that if you put cold water on your face, then you'd be more awake.

Maybe that was it; maybe he was just tired.

Danny grabbed a few paper towels and rubbed off his face and ends of his white hair that had gotten soaked. "Oh, wait..." His body turned intangible and the water phased through him and onto the already-slippery tile, and he zoomed back to the front doors of the auditorium.

As Danny reentered the familiar room, he realized that Dash was STILL planning some thing. The populars were once again huddled up in the corner, whispering and laughing about some insane idea. In the honest truth, Danny didn't care what they talked about.

But he really should've.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It was halfway through the rehearsal when Mr. Lancer noticed something was off.

"Mr. Fenton... I do believe that your costume did not consist of glowing contacts..." Mr. Lancer trailed off, glancing upwards at the halfa's face in confusion and terror.

Danny shifted his eyes to the floor, his palms becoming sweaty from the tension left in the air. All eyes were directed towards him now, and he had to make up an explanation.

"Oh," he said, "you mean my eyes are glowing? ...I put in some contacts that my dad bought from the...store. They glow in the dark." he lied smoothly.

Mr. Lanced looked around at all of the bright stage lights surrounding them and gestures clearly with his hands, "But, there are all of these lights! Where do you see darkness?"

Danny shrugged, "I, um, guess that they work either way..."

He was struggling to breathe now, fidgeting with his hands-meaning that he didn't have any idea where to put them-and Claire began to laugh loudly.

"Hahaha, oh my gosh! You guys are SO funny!" She yelled, breaking the seriousness and silence of the situation.

"I mean, you HONESTLY think a LOSER like him is Danny PHANTOM?" Claire laughed harder, clutching her stomach. Sure, she had only known him for a few days, but she could plainly tell he was a loser by the way he held his head down and the way the jocks acted around him.

Danny let out a breath of relief; that was a close one, he realized. Maybe he should of stayed in the bathroom for the whole rehearsal...

"If that's the case, then, Mrs. Truman, please do explain why Mr. Fenton's eyes are GLOWING." Mr. Lancer challenged Claire, who was shocked.

"For obvious reasons, Mr. Lancer! He just told you why-the contacts!" She put a hand on her hip.

That was all that was said about Danny's abnormal behavior for the remainder of the rehearsal.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The students had just ended another run-through of the play when Mr. Lancer dismissed them and allowed them to go home for the afternoon.

But Danny didn't go straight home.

"Fenton! Where do you think you're going?" Dash asked, his arms crossed at the door. A devilish grin was plastered upon his face, as well as the rest of the other jocks.

"I-I was just going to get changed..."Danny stuttered, pressing his back against the cold, hard wall so that Dash wouldn't hit him as easily.

Mr. Lancer already left because he had some English papers to grade. Now it was only the football players and Danny inside the dark, concealed auditorium.

First it was a kick in the ribs.

But later it got more graphic; blood was dripping from the side of Danny's face.

He had never been so glad to be in his ghost form during all of this; it meant that he could heal faster because of his ghostly homeostasis.

Another punch.

More blood running down his face.

They laughed, walking out of the auditorium, watching as Danny slid weakly down the wall; he no longer had the strength to stand-for now.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

He rinsed off his bleeding wounds and face in the boys bathroom after a while. Danny realized that he was healed only slightly; surely by tomorrow he would be totally fixed in time for the play.

Or he would go there with bruises and curse Danny Phantom the hero. Heroes never received bruises.

He flew home, noticing that he was about twenty minutes late, and sighed, phasing through his bedroom window to start his homework.

It was too bad he couldn't.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" An annoying but familiar voice yelled in his living room on the other side of his door.

"Take this, ghost scum!" Jack yelled, aiming a Fenton Gun at him and shooting the ghost.

It looked like his dad could handle the ghosts for now, Danny sat back down and began to write his English essay-the one that had been due today.

He still hadn't brought up his English or math grade.

"Danny? Danny, are you upstairs? We're having dinner in about five minutes!" Maddie yelled from the kitchen, taking a pan out of the steaming hot oven.

"Great. I haven't even answered the first question..." Danny muttered, closing his math book and tucking away his essay papers. He shrugged; he would finish them later...maybe.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Sweetie! Did you see the ghost your father caught?" Maddie asked at the dinner table that night.

"Um...no?" Danny rose an eyebrow, pretending to be curious. He already knew it was the Box Ghost after hearing the shouting from outside his room.

"I caught that ghost all by myself! It was a tough one!" Jack shouted, slamming his fork on his plate.

"Jack, honey, be careful..." Maddie trailed off, remembering the last time that get husband split the table in half.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Mom, can you tell dad not to bang the table? Half of our water just spilled."

Danny looked down to see his plate drenched with the water, and his hamburger was soaked. He sighed and pushed back his plate. "I'd love to stay and...chat...but I have to go to Sam's house tonight with Tucker."

Jazz put down her fork and swallowed a piece of her salad, "Don't you have a paper to write for Mr. Lancer?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, but I'm gonna do it later."

"Later?" Jazz stared at him, "Exactly **when** is later?"

"Uh, you know...later. See you, gotta go!" Danny yelled, jumping out of his seat and running to the door.

(A.N: I know that I haven't updated, but hey, I have exams. I think this is pretty darn...okay...to be late. I'm really sorry... Danny is mad at me for not continuing a fictional part of his life. I was kinda hoping that Hartman would make a real DP movie since there have been two or three Fairly Odd movies in real life, but I guess Butch just didn't think that it'd be successful. In my opinion, I think that he'd be making millions of dollars... I noticed several dudes on YouTube-I don't own it-and they said they were making real movies of DP. None of them have gotten around to it yet. I hope that they do... Let me know if I should continue this odd story-if you want to know what happens with the harness, that is.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own danny phantom.**

(A.N: Whoa, whoever out there is making a movie... I just wanna say that you guys rock! I also have a question to ask... You guys are viewers to this certain fanfiction, correct? What if I told you that I wrote a REAL script for a DP movie?)

**Last time: "I'd love to stay and...chat...but I have to go to Sam's house tonight with Tucker." **

**Jazz put down her fork and swallowed a piece of her salad, "Don't you have a paper to write for Mr. Lancer?"**

**Danny nodded, "Yeah, but I'm gonna do it later." **

**"Later?" Jazz stared at him, "Exactly when is later?" **

**"Uh, you know...later. See you, gotta go!" Danny yelled, jumping out of his seat and running to the door. **

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Okay...so you promise you'll be there?" Danny asked his friends, who were sitting on the floor playing video games.

Normally Danny would've played with them, but he had other things to worry about; the play was TOMORROW after school!

He had a bad feeling about entering through those auditorium doors. What if...someone found out? What if...a ghost attack went on during the play? Would he just hang there on the harness and be helpless while the audience waited for the REAL Danny Phantom to show up, even though he was in front of them the whole time?

The HARNESS! Danny hated the harness. He couldn't help that, ever since Dash requested he use it, there was something going on unknown to his knowledge.

But he shrugged it off.

"Danny, don't worry about it! No one will find out, okay? We're going to be there with you." Sam comforted, pausing the video game.

Tucker groaned at the loss of his game, "Aw, come on, Sam! I was just about to reach the castle!"

The goth glared at Tucker with her athemyst eyes and made him cower off, just like she always did.

"But, Sam! I mean, that Claire girl tried to actually MOLEST me yesterday! How do I know that she won't do it again? And what about the harness-"

"Dude, you need to calm down. You should be happy that a girl likes you." Tucker commented with jealousy, sitting back on the white, foamy carpet.

Sam punched him in the arm, "Tucker, you idiot! You and I both know that Danny isn't like that!"

Tucker gasped in pain and clutched his aching arm, "You're pretty strong...for a girl."

Danny winced; Tuck was going to get absolutely nailed after that comment.

Sam punched him in the arm again, and he whimpered out apologies. She turned back to Danny, "Look, I know that you're freaked out about this, but you have to do it for your grades. With all of this ghost fighting, you haven't had a chance to study."

"Actually, the ghosts have been pretty easy on me this week. I don't know why..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck and slumped onto Sam's red couch.

She sighed and turned back on the video game, "Well, I guess you'll be fine. I mean, the ghosts wouldn't be rude enough to disrupt a play..."

Tucker jumped up from the ground and grabbed his controller, whining out in pain when he had forgotten about the two punches he received. "Danny, I got your back, man. Don't worry; TF to the rescue!"

Danny was even more worried after that comment.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It was Thursday morning.

The morning where Danny knew that he was screwed in more ways than one.

He sat up from his bed and rubbed his tired eyes; Danny did not get one drop of sleep that night. He was regretting going over to Sam's house, because he had stayed there until eleven and got home at nearly midnight...that was past his original curfew.

Danny pushed back his covers and put his feet on the floor. His blue eyes wandered to the clock that rested on his night stand.

6:45.

Something was wrong with that. Usually he woke up at 8:36 or 7:50. Never had this time shown up on the digital screen when he was awake.

He rubbed his eyes again and groaned, getting up from his warm, cozy bed. Today was going to really bite...at least his parents weren't coming to the play.

"Danny! Get up!" Jazz yelled as he pounded on the door, "I will NOT be late today!"

Danny opened his bedroom door and saw Jazz's face turn into worry, "Why are you up, Danny?"

He rolled his bloodshot eyes, "Please, Spazz. You and I both know that I'm freaked out about this stupid play..."

Danny shut his door and left Jazz standing there with her mouth wide open. He seemed cranky and tired; that was not healthy in Jazz's eyes.

Danny rummaged through his messy drawers and found his regular school clothes that consisted of A white t-shirt with a red blob in the middle, baggy blue jeans, and his red sneakers.

As soon as he was dressed, he brushed his teeth, combed his messy black hair, and ran down his staircase to eat breakfast. He decided that if he was quick today, then the play would be quick, too.

"Good morning, Danny! You're up bright and early!" Maddie said in a surprised tone. He was even downstairs before Jazz!

"Hm. I guess I am..." Danny muttered, reaching for a bowl of cereal even though Maddie had made breakfast already for him.

He poured the milk into the bowl and dumped a whole bunch of cereal in it, not even realizing that he had spilt some on the table.

Jack stuffed himself with stacks of syrupy pancakes and scrambled eggs, making Danny feel a little sick.

The ghost boy pushed back his untouched bowl of cereal and lost his appetite; he didn't want to get nervous during the play after school and puke everywhere!

"Danny, sweetheart, why aren't you eating your cereal?" Maddie asked from the stove, glancing behind her to see the food.

"I'm just not hungry, is all." Danny laid his head down, feeling absolutely terrified for the play now. Why did he have to do it?

As Danny's thoughts raced on, he had a vision in his mind that the whole play would turn out like this:

#1: I would be standing on the stage in front of everyone. Dash would push me off and I'd fall flat on my face...

#2: I'd get my secret revealed and ruin the rest of my life.

#3: A ghost like Skulker would barge in during the play and I wouldn't know what to do...

Danny had too many worries at this point to count. The worries were like...worries on top of worries. Danny was even worried about worrying too much! What if he was turning into his overprotective mom? That worried him...

"Hey, Danny..." Jazz trailed off as she saw her little brother with his head down on the table.

"What?" Danny muttered weakly, lifting his head up to see his sister. He sighed with realization and annoyance, "Right. I guess I'd better get in the stupid car to go to stupid school so I can perform that stupid play."

"That's the spirit, son!" Jack yelled happily, scarfing another round of pancakes into his mouth. Jack watched Danny get up from his chair, only to snatch his backpack and lunch from the counter with anger.

"Bye, mom...dad... Hopefully I won't embarrass myself in front of the whole school." Danny slammed the door shut, getting into Jazz's car and waiting for her to get in.

About five minutes later, Jazz opened up the front door and climbed in, starting the car with a twist of her aqua key.

"Look, little brother, there's nothing that you have to worry about. Just do what you've been doing at rehearsals and you'll be fine." Jazz comforted as they arrived in front of the school; it wasn't a long drive at all.

"Well, here goes nothing. See you after school..." Danny opened the passenger door and closed it behind him, walking up the familiar white steps.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Mr. Lancer was, once again, surprised that Danny had actually bothered to come to school early; especially on the day of the play. He noticed, as Danny sat down in his assigned seat, that he was stressed out. Who wouldn't be?

The bell rang.

Students poured in the classroom, all of them talking about the play later that night. Danny looked all around him and noticed that nearly all of the kids were talking about it; that made his nervousness grow worse.

But the nerves nerved even higher when the announcements came on and the two announcers entertained every one about the play.

His eye twitched.

Today's events were certainly going to be longer than usual.

"Hey everybody, Fen-toe-nail is gonna be Phantom." Dash's voice thundered from the back of the room as he told the class in a mocking tone, "You'd better be there to see him mess up."

Danny's knuckles turned white as he gripped his pencil tightly in his hand. Dash was STILL bad mouthing him.

"Make sure you all be there so you can see a LOSER try to be a HERO like Phantom. Fenton's got no chance!" Dash laughed, "His parents are freaks, just like him. Then he's got that hooker for a sister."

Danny's eyes burned green as he turned around in his chair, "YOU CAN MESS WITH ME, DASH, BUT WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY FAMILY, YOU'RE CROSSING THE LINE!"

The whole class jumped at the loud, booming voice of Danny Fenton. One of which they had NEVER heard before. Mr. Lancer was even shocked as he stared at the once weak boy in front of him.

Danny noticed all the gaping mouths and bulging eyes on him, and he got up from his chair and ran out of the room.

The students or even Mr. Lancer did not speak another word after thirty minutes passed. They only stared at the door that Danny had run out of in a panicked state.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny was in the bathroom, trying to calm his anger at Dash down before he returned to the class room.

Nothing was working.

He punched the bathroom wall in his rage; the bricks split in halves and fell onto the tiled floor in broken pieces. He cursed, regretting destroying the school's property and trying to fix it back. When he raised his two hands up to fix the wall, he noticed his hands were gushing blood. A lot of bleeding was taking place.

Danny paled and clutched his injured hands to his chest, the blood now smearing onto his favorite white shirt. Then, of all people, Dash Baxter walked into the bathroom.

(A.N: Cliffhanger. I know that you all despise those, but I am making the day before the play a sucky one for Danny.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**(A.N: Ugh. I'm sorry about the lateness...and the cliffhanger... These stupid exams are holding back my creativity to write a story about a half ghost.)**

**Last time: He punched the bathroom wall in his rage; the bricks split in halves and fell onto the tiled floor in broken pieces. He cursed, regretting destroying the school's property and trying to fix it back. When he raised his two hands up to fix the wall, he noticed his hands were gushing blood. A lot of bleeding was taking place.**

**Danny paled and clutched his injured hands to his chest, the blood now smearing onto his favorite white shirt. Then, of all people, Dash Baxter walked into the bathroom.**

First, the jock was absolutely terrified of what he saw. The blood was everywhere, and he thought that Fenton was emo-some one who cut themselves.

Danny tried his best to tell Dash what happened, but before he could mutter a single word, the jock ran out of the bathroom and began shouting in the hallways filled with people, "Fenton is emo!"

Quickly, Danny washed his hands in the sink, trying to get off the blood before any one stormed into the bathroom and saw what they thought was his "emo passion." After washing his hands, Danny realized that he still had a collection of blood on his shirt, and there was no way that he could hide it.

And then Dash entered the bathroom with the other guys, only to find nothing but a blood stained, broken wall.

"I swear he was here!" Dash exclaimed, searching through the stalls and opening each one. His fellow team mates looked at him like he was nuts; there was no sign of Danny Fenton anywhere.

"Okay, well if you're done lying, Dash, I gotta go back to class." A football player said, sighing and walking out of the bathroom with annoyance.

Dash kept searching, looking up the ceilings and looking though the stalls several times. Eventually the other jocks left, not believing Dash either.

Danny was invisible in between the walls, and of course, he was still extremely pissed off with Dash at saying stuff to his family like that.

So, like any other teenager with ghost powers would do, Danny "Phantom" decided that if he bothered Dash a little, he'd stop bothering Fenton.

"Where the heck are you, Fentonio! Get out here and stop being a coward!" Dash exclaimed, looking around again.

Danny frowned and turned himself visible, "Dash Baxter," He whispered in his echoey voice, flying above the jock, "you have disturbed me."

Dash gasped and fell back onto the tiled bathroom floor, panicking as the sinks turned themselves on and the toilet paper unraveled.

"Now it's time to pay the price." Danny said in a eerie tone, using his ghostly telekinesis to wrap the toilet paper around Dash completely, making him look like a mummy.

The jock screamed as he was being wrapped up, covering his face with his hands. "No, PLEASE! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Danny Phantom realized that Dash was suffocating from the toilet paper, and quickly unraveled it, making the jock cough and fall to his knees.

"I'm s-sorry P-Phantom. I won't do it again..." Dash got up slowly from the floor and stared at Phantom with scared eyes.

As a hero, Danny didn't want to be viewed as scary by some one as strong as Dash, so he landed on his feet and walked over to the jock, holding out his hand for him to shake.

"You're not...gonna kill me?" Dash asked in a surprised tone.

Danny's eye brow lifted, "Uh, no! Why would I kill you?"

"...Uh..." Dash rubbed his hand, "I can't remember."

He turned around and glanced at the bloody wall, "Do you see that?"

Dash walked to the wall and touched it with his finger, "Fenton punched the wall! I thought he was a weakling... I can't even do some thing like this!"

Phantom floated next to Dash, seeing the imprint he had made earlier, "Wow... That didn't even hurt me."

"Wait, what? What do you mean it didn't hurt you? I thought Fenton did this..." Dash trailed off, remembering Danny's hands being covered in blood.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I meant to say Fenton... He ran out of here a few minutes ago." Danny lied, staring at the wall with amazement. He could punch this wall NO PROBLEM in his ghost form. But his human form...that was another story.

"Huh...so that's why he's not here anymore." Dash muttered, turning around to look at Phantom.

The ghost boy had disappeared.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny went home, flying as quick as possible, and he landed in his room. As soon as he changed into his human form, blood began pouring from the wounds. It was not a pleasant feeling.

So, he walked out of his bedroom and went to the bathroom across the hallway to fix his hands, washing them in the sink.

Danny held his injuries up to his face after they were cleaned, only to find completely black and blue ripped flesh. It hurt.

_I guess that's what I get for punching bricks..._

He wrapped the two hands up with immense pain and walked back to his room to change his blood smeared clothes. He could never wear them again...

There was really no point to return to school now, Danny realized, so he went downstairs to eat some lunch.

First, he grabbed two slices of bread, and tapped the counter trying to figure out what to put in his sandwich. Finally, Danny realized that there was meat and all that lunchtime stuff in the fridge, so he opened it up. About twelve little mutant ghost hotdogs jumped on his face and knocked him to the floor.

"GAH! What the?" Danny smacked them off of his face and blasted each one with his powers. Then he saw the floors a complete gooey green mess. He had to clean it up before his parents-

_Wait, where are my parents?_

Danny paused for a moment, hearing some hammering in the basement. His parents were down in the lab working in some thing to capture ghosts.

Being smart, Danny knew not to go down there and confront them; they would probably test it on him and he'd get hurt on "accident."

His eyes darted to the clock and he munched on his delicious bread-Danny didn't feel like opening up the fridge again for fear of another attack he'd have to clean up-and Danny saw the clock read some thing shocking.

3:45.

He had less than twenty minutes to get ready for the play.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny flew at lightning speed to Casper High, fearing that he would not make it in time.

He flew invisibly through the auditorium door, only to see a room filled with chattering students...including Sam and Tucker, who were in the front seats.

Mr. Lancer stood up on the stage, tapping the microphone to get everyone attention, "Ahem. Good evening, Casper High. I would like to take this moment to tell you that our Danny Phantom actor is not with us tonight-so Dash Baxter has decided to play the role."

_Crap_.

Danny zoomed behind the curtains intangibly and turned visible, opening the curtain behind Mr. Lancer slightly so he could come out. "Actually, I'm here..."

Mr. Lancer jumped, "_The Scarlet Letter_, Mr. Fenton! You gave me a heart attack!"

The audience laughed as Danny shrugged, "Nah, you just have issues."

Mr. Lancer turned beet red and was about to reply when Paulina came out behind the curtains as well, "I'd just like to tell all of you that I am the star of this show-not this LOSER Fenton."

Sam rolled her eyes and huffed from the front seat, making Danny laugh. This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Mr. Lancer shoved them behind the curtains and sighed with relief, "If all of you would turn off your cell phones and not take any flash photography, that would be terrific. Now, on with the play."

The English teacher walked off the stage, going to sit down in an empty seat to nervously watch his students try to accomplish the act.

Every thing seemed fine to Danny after twelve minutes of the play had passed; there had been no ghost trouble, no lines forgotten...but, as Danny said his next line up in the harness, Dash accidentally let go of the rope holding Danny up.

Danny could feel the harness dropping, so he began flying on his own, without the help of Dash. The jock's mouth gaped as he saw Danny floating in the air WITHOUT his support. Suddenly, it all fit together for Dash.

The disappearing and reappearing of Phantom and Fenton in the bathroom, the massive hole punched into the wall, having ghost hunters for parents, Fenton's eyes glowing green, Fenton's voice echoing, the physical similarities that Phantom shared with Fenton, the absences from class... Danny **Fenton** was Danny **Phantom**.

Dash gasped at this discovery, but doubted himself. "No...he couldn't be..." he whispered, rubbing his aching head backstage.

Danny could sense that Dash was freaking out behind the curtains, and he realized that his secret had just been blown. His life was over.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Dash paced back and forth backstage, shaking his head vigorously. "There's no way! If Fenton was Phantom, then I would have been shot down by his ghost zap thing or something every time I shoved him into a locker... Fenton is too wimpy to be a hero!"

The jock glanced at his watch; there was only a few more minutes to go until the play would be over and he could question Danny.

"What if I'm wrong...what if it's just a...coincidence?" Dash asked himself, "Gosh, this is making my brain hurt... I haven't thought this hard since that time Paulina paid me to do her homework for her."

Dash sat on the floor, rubbing his head, "Besides, how would Fenton be a ghost?"

_His parents are ghost hunters... Maybe there's a connection._

The audience outside clapped and cheered, several of the kids signed up for drama club, which was the whole purpose of the play.

Danny lowered himself to the ground and shook off the harness, walking to the back of the stage to find Dash. Hopefully the jock hadn't figured out that he was-

"Fenton? Is that you?" Dash asked from the shadows. He could see Danny glowing; that was another sign that his guess had been correct.

"You're the ghost kid..." Dash trembled, backing as far away from Danny as possible, "...I can't believe it... Tell me you're not!"

Danny rose up an eyebrow and took a step towards Dash, "But then I'd be lying."

Dash scratched his head in confusion, "Huh? Why would you be lying?"

"Look, Dash, I don't have a clue what you're saying. I have to get home." Danny replied.

"Now, wait right there, Fentonia! I want answers! Are you the ghost kid or aren't you?" Dash gripped Danny's arm tightly.

"No! Of course I'm not!" Danny lied, releasing his arm from Dash's strong grasp, "What would give you that idea?"

"...You're lying! I know you are! I saw you without my help on the harness!" Dash yelled, staring accusingly at Danny.

"Uh, I think Kwan was helping, actually. He must've taken the rope for you-"

"Cut the bull, Fenton! I saw you!" Dash yelled angrily, watching Danny's face form into a slight panicked state.

"N-No, Dash. I'm not the ghost kid! You honestly t-think that a weakling like me would-"

"You punched the freaking WALL in the BATHROOM, Fenton! Weaklings can't punch into solid BRICK!" Dash's eyes glared, "Just admit it."

"Admit what?" Danny asked, even though he already knew what Dash was talking about.

"Listen up, Fenton. If you don't tell me RIGHT NOW-"

A blue wisp shot out of Danny's mouth, and Vlad appeared behind Dash. Out of instinct, Danny hurtled the jock behind him, making sure that Vlad had no access to the unarmed human.

"What the heck, Fenton!" Dash yelled as he fumbled onto the floor.

Danny glared at Vlad with venom in his green eyes, "What do you want, Plasmius?"

"What do I want? I want for you to-" Vlad never hot to finish his sentence. Danny punched his vampire-like white, sharp teeth that completed his villain look.

"I don't want to hear it, you insane fruit loop!" Danny yelled. They fought for at least six minutes-SERIOUS fighting.

Finally, Danny ended up sucking Vlad in the thermos before he had time to react or use his powerful skills against Danny.

Dash began laughing crazily and pointing at Danny with one hand clutched to his stomach, "Tell me that you're not Phantom NOW!"

Danny shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Dash. I'm not Phantom."

"Fenton, you can stop lying. I already know the truth... Hey, how do you change back to your other person, anyway?" Dash asked, circling and studying Danny, "Wait a second... That's not a costume, is it?"

Danny shrugged, "Look, let's say that I **am** Phantom-which I'm NOT-but let's just say that I was. What would you do?"

"I don't know..." Dash trailed off, "So, are you?"

Danny looked up to Dash, the bully that seemed guilty and wrong for beating up his only hero...for calling his hero names and embarrassing him in front of the whole student body.

"Dash, you can't tell ANYONE. Do you hear me?" Danny's eyes burned green, and Dash fell backwards, completely freaked out.

"So...you're, seriously...but...**_how_**?" Dash asked as he crawled away from Danny's glowing white form.

"My parents-"

"That's right; they're ghost hunters." Dash stated clearly, his voice quivering as Danny PHANTOM stood in front of him, "I mean...sorry for interrupting."

Danny waved it off, "Anyway, I was down in the lab-"

"Your parents have a lab?" Dash interrupted again, apologizing immediately after.

"Yeah, they have a lab... I was showing Sam and Tuck some of the equipment." Danny saw Dash's mouth open as if he was going to say something, but shut it.

"One thing that my parents invented was...the Fenton Ghost Portal. It was designed for, well, to see the world of ghosts."

"The Ghost Zone..." Dash remembered, his brain going back to when Danny corrected Mr. Lancer during a rehearsal.

"Right. The Portal was an invention, and you know how inventions don't always work out the way you plan them too." Danny paused, seeing Dash nod, "There was an 'on switch' on the **inside** of the Portal, not the outside. Sam told me-well, **dared** me-to go inside it... It's a blur from there."

Danny sat down on the floor across from Dash, "See, after I was in there, I guess I accidentally turned the portal on... Sam and Tucker said that they saw all these lights go on and I...I got shocked..."

Dash bit his nails, "Did it hurt?"

"More than you can imagine. I woke up looking like this." Danny pointed to his Phantom side with proof.

"What...what are you?" Dash asked, poking Danny's white boot with confusion.

"I'm half ghost. I'm a halfa."

Suddenly, Danny noticed something strange. They were still backstage behind the curtain.

His mirophone was still on.

(A.N: I decided that cliffhangers suck, so I won't leave this story at that.)

Danny jumped up at the red show curtains being pulled back. All of Casper High's student population was staring him down with wide eyes.

Dash saw that Danny had been discovered, and he jumped up too, standing in front of Danny protectively.

"Nobody touch him!"

Danny was shocked that Dash would stick up for him like that; he supposed it was because of the countless times he had saved the town from ghost attacks...and he had ghost powers, which were some thing like a benefit for a teenager...

The audience began climbing onto the stage like animals, all of them wanting a piece of the famous hero. Literally.

Dash tried his best to cover up Danny, and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran up there to guard him, too.

"What, so you're on his side now?" Sam huffed, pushing back a bunch of crazy cheerleaders.

Dash shrugged, "Well HE IS MY HERO! Besides, I figured I owe him."

Danny sighed, yelling above the noise, "I think that I can handle this, you guys. Hold onto me and I'll phase us out of here."

They gripped his black suit and Danny phased through the roof of the school, flying at a fast speed towards Fenton Works.

It was an ordinary thing for Jazz, Sam, and Tucker to be in Fenton Works with Danny, but Dash was a new addition.

So far they were totally puzzled with him. Was Dash a bully or a friend now?

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

First, they had landed in the living room and turned on the T.V. to check out the news.

Every channel showed up with Danny's face. Every one knew his story because he had been talking stupidly into the microphone...

Sam clicked off the T.V. with anger, "Great. Now that shallow witch knows who you are!"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Sam, this is a serious matter! Just think how many girls he's going to have chasing him!"

"Guys, not helping... What am I gonna do?!" Danny yelled, running a hand through his white hair.

Jazz sighed as Danny looked her way; she didn't have a solution right now. She was too shocked that the secret had been revealed.

"I...I have a suggestion." Dash muttered, stepping into the conversation.

Danny looked over at Dash with confusion, "What?"

"I have a suggestion." Dash restated, reaching into his pocket for something.

The windows and doors were being banged on viciously by the hands of Amity Park. Danny wondered if his parents had found out...

(A.N: Okay, no cliff hanger. That's always good, right? I owed you guys a decent chapter for not updating yesterday. Continue or not to continue?)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**(A.N: This may be the last chapter...)**

**Last time: ****"I...I have a suggestion." Dash muttered, stepping into the conversation.**

**Danny looked over at Dash with confusion, "What?"**

**"I have a suggestion." Dash restated, reaching into his pocket for something. **

**The windows and doors were being banged on viciously by the hands of Amity Park. Danny wondered if his parents had found out...**

"Well, say it already!" Jazz pressured the jock as she shut the blindes to cover up the windows.

Too many people were trying to come in, and Danny was sure that the windows were going to shatter from the constant beating any minute.

Dash finally fished some thing out of his pocket, holding it up for Danny to see. "This is my lucky bottle cap. My grandpa gave it to me when I was nine. It has always given me luck..." he handed it to the ghost boy, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"And exactly...how...is this going to help me?" Danny asked, taking the bottle cap from Dash's outstretched hand.

Sam sighed, "You know, at least he tried... Tucker, is there anything you can do?"

"Nope. All these people outside Danny's house are using too much wi-fi for me to connect my PDA to an accurate power source..." Tucker responded, tapping the screen in his PDA repeatedly to try and connect. Nothing was working.

Dash and Jazz looked at each other at the same time towards the window. It had been smashed open, and a few kids were trying to squeeze in. Why were they acting like crazy people?

"Come on! Let's go to the lab!" Danny yelled, grabbing his friends and shoving them into the basement. As soon as he locked the door, students ran into the house and began banging on the basement door.

Tucker ushered everyone to Maddie's computer, where he could activate the lock-down of the Fenton house hold.

"Whoa! Your basement rocks!" Dash looked at all of the inventions and touched everything he could. Danny couldn't help but think that Dash was being a little but nosy; then again, he had never seen a basement owned by two ghost hunters. Even Danny had to admit that there were cool gadgets involved in ghost hunting.

"Dang it! The stupid computer shut off, man!" Tucker frantically tried to turn it back on, but there was no use.

"It looks like the only way out is...the Ghost Zone." Jazz shivered; she never really liked that place. It was eerie to her with all of those floating doors-you never knew exactly which one you would open.

The trio-which consisted of Sam, Danny, and Tucker-and the seniors-which consisted of Dash and Jazz-all climbed into the Specter Speeder in a hurry.

(A.N: I'm making Dash and Jazz seniors. This is a DashxJazz fanfic.)

Sam, being the controller and leader of them all, stepped on the gas pedal, making the rockets roar on as they sped towards the entrance.

"Head to ClockWork's place, Sam. Maybe he can fix this..." Danny said with a twinge of hope in his voice.

Sam did as she was directed, turning the steering wheel to the right. She had a lot of experience in the Ghost Zone and practically knew where every thing was because of the millions of times she had to look for Danny. Yes, Sam was a strong teenage girl.

Dash's face was pretty much glued to the window. He had never actually seen the Ghost Zone; he'd only heard about it in magazines and such. Now he was there...for real.

"This place is AWESOME!" Dash exclaimed, staring at all of the random doors and seeing random ghosts pass by.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Duh. Of course it's awesome!"

The Specter Speeder landed in Clock Work's domain after another ten minutes. They stepped out of the machine and turned it off.

Jazz rubbed her temples, "So, where exactly is Clock Work?"

Dash looked in awe at the area displayed in front of his eyes, "Who? Clock who?"

"He's a time ghost." Tucker waved it off. _Big deal. I have a PDA._

"Oh, so he's like the matrix guy?" Dash asked, scratching his head as they walked forward.

"Uh, no. That's a computer game..." Danny muttered, knocking on the door that belonged to Clock Work.

"So, we're here...because?" Sam asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Because, Sam, I'm going ask Clock Work to rewind time...meaning rewind it to before I spoke into the microphone and every one heard me behind the stage." Danny replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dash turned to Danny, "Wait a second...does that mean that I'll never know your secret?"

Danny sighed, "Look, Dash. Some things were not meant to be discove-"

"Danny Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter, and Samantha Manson step forward." Clock Work's deep voice called out. Of course he already knew who they were; he was the Master of All Time.

Dash's eye twitched, "How did that guy know who-"

"Just walk." Jazz shushed him, dragging the jock by the sleeve inside with her.

Dash blushed, "Umm... You're Fenton's sister?"

Jazz rolled her eyes, "Did you really just now figure that out? I used to tutor you, remember?"

Dash had a flashback to the time he asked a hot ginger to tutor him in science... It had been Jazz the whole time.

"Oh..." Dash muttered, his cheeks burning even more red. Tucker and Sam noticed this as they entered the tower, but Danny was leading them, so he didn't see the small bit of affection that grew onto the jock.

Danny didn't consider Dash a jock any more. He was more like a nerdy jock because he was smart enough to figure out who Phantom was...and he didn't bully him anymore. That was the positive side.

It was really too bad that Danny had to ask Clock Work to make Dash forget the whole thing ever happened.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"What do you mean, you 'can't'?!" Danny waved his arms dramatically as Clock Work answered his question.

"It is not up to me to fix your mistake; find a path to take, Phantom." Clock Work changed his form into an elder and back to a teen.

"What about that one time when you helped me-"

"That was the past and this is the present. This is your future." Clock Work replied, dismissing it with a wave of his blue hand and changing his form to a baby and back to a teen.

"How am I supposed to fix this? It isn't like I MEANT for this to happen!" Danny replied, following Clock Work to his crystal orb to see what he was watching.

Dash, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were all waiting outside of the tower for Danny to finish his talk with Clock Work. The halfa was becoming very upset with the way the Master of All Time was handling things...

"This," Clock Work pointed to the orb, "is what you must do."

A picture formed slowly, and Danny watched with curiosity and confusion. Mr. Lancer stood there holding a play script.

"You want me to destroy the script?" Danny asked, looking up only to find absolutely no one in sight. Clock Work had disappeared; this only infuriated him more.

He searched around for the ghost, looking left and right. Suddenly his world went black and he was sucked into the past, when Mr. Lancer was holding the just-finished script in his hands.

"Finally! That was the hardest piece of literature I have ever written!" The English teacher exclaimed as the last few pages were printing on his computer. He got up from his desk to get a snack since he had been writing all day long and he was starving.

Danny took this an as opportunity to destroy the script. "Here goes nothing..."

His white gloved finger slowly zapped the stack of papers, making them evaporate into green crumbs onto the floor.

"**GHOST BUSTERS**!" Mr. Lancer yelled, causing Danny to jump slightly and fall onto the carpet.

"**WHEN THERE'S SOME THING STRANGE...IN YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD! WHO YOU GONNA CALL**?!" He sang out of tune as his radio played the old song, "**GHOST BUSTERS**!"

Danny jumped again at the loudness and banged his head on the corner of the wooden desk, "OW!"

He was pretty sure that left a concussion...

Since the radio was turned up so loud, Mr. Lancer didn't hear anything at all, "**IF IT'S SOME THING WEIRD...AND IT DONT LOOK GOOD. WHO YOU GONNA CALL? GHOST BUSTERS**!"

Danny covered his ears, and while doing so, he accidentally tripped over a random stapler he had knocked over on the floor when he hit the desk. "GAH!"

"**I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOST**!" Mr. Lancer sang from the kitchen as he walked back to his computer desk. "**I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO**... The Great Gatsby! A...A... GHOST!"

Danny looked up and gasped, turning intangible and phasing through the floor.

Mr. Lancer dropped his crackers and ran to call the Fentons. He was having some major ghost troubles lately; maybe it was because of his singing...

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny found his house and flew into the lab, entering the Fenton Ghost Portal so he could travel back to Clock Work's and return to the present.

He landed in front of the tower.

"You found every thing well, I know." Clock Work's voice replied from the inside of his dark home.

Danny took that as a sign to go inside. "Yeah, I think I got a few concussions..."

"You have strange teachers, Danny, and you always will." Clock Work shuttered a bit and led the ghost boy to the next time dimension.

"Uh, Clock Work?" Danny asked, rubbing behind his neck with his hand in thought.

"I believe what you're going to ask about is Dash Baxter." The time ghost replied, already knowing what Danny was going to ask. That was sort of annoying in a way...

"Yeah... You see, I don't really want to spend the rest of my high school life being shoved into lockers. Do you think that maybe-"

"I see; you would prefer if he knew about your ghost half." Clock Work interrupted, changing into an elder man.

"You have to stop doing that; its getting creepy..." Danny muttered.

"My lifestyle is not 'creepy', nor will it ever be. Now, follow me and I will take matters into time's hands."

"How can you take matters into time's han-"

"No more questions..." Clock Work sighed, changing into his teen form. He led Danny to another orb, and a image of Dash appeared.

Clock Work grabbed Danny's hand and put it on the orb, transferring the knowledge he knew to Dash's brain.

After a few seconds, the Master of All Time sighed with relief and let Danny's hand go.

Danny looked down at his hand with confusion, "How did that do any-Clock Work?" The ghost had left him again, making him roll his eyes and walk out, only to be greeted by a bunch of arguing kids.

"Uh..." Dash looked up to see Danny leaving the inside of Clock Work's tower.

"That guy is so aggravating! He disappeared on me, like, fifteen times!" He sighed, opening the door to the Specter Speeder.

"So," Tucker asked, "did it work?"

"Yeah...at least, I think so..." Danny replied sheepishly, rubbing his sore head.

They all entered behind him into the Speeder and Sam started the engine.

The radio turned on.

"**If you're seeing things, running through your head... Who can you call? Ghost busters**!"

"Oh, no..." Danny slammed his head against the wall, "Not this song!"

Dash rose an eyebrow, "What's so wrong with this song?"

"You have no idea..." Danny slumped against the wall, running his hands through his thick, white hair.

"**An invisible man, sleeping in your bed. Oh, who you gonna call**?"

"**GHOST BUSTERS**!" Sam and Jazz sang together, making Danny clutch his hands to his ears.

"**I ain't afraid of no ghost**!" Tucker yelled.

"**I ain't afraid of no ghost**!" Jazz screamed at the top of her lungs.

"**Who you gonna call**?" Dash asked loudly, making his voice squeak.

"**GHOST BUSTERS**!"

"Guys! Would you please STOP! You're giving me images! ...IMAGES!" Danny rubbed his eyes.

"**If you're all alone, pick up the phone. And call**..."

"FENTON **BUSTERS**!" Sam yelled, laughing maniacally as she steered the Speeder down the green of the Ghost Zone.

(A.N: Is that a good ending or no? I don't own the song Ghost Busters...Sorry about the lateness. I have exams today, tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. I don't like exams...but at least I can leave school early.)


End file.
